jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Subnautica
:For more information, click here to view the wiki. Subnautica is an adventure survival game developed and published by Unknown Worlds Entertainment. In January 2018 the game was fully released, with multiple setbacks, such as fixing bugs and glitches, pushed the release date further. In January 2019, an expansion and entirely new separate game, called Subnautica: Below Zero was released. It's setting revolves around the Arctic tundra. Game information In Subnautica the player controls an unnamed lone survivor of a crashed space ship, called the Aurora, on a mysterious aquatic planet. The aim is to survive the dangers of Planet 5456B, such as it's creatures who threaten to injure the player, and seek out food and water to stay alive and components to craft various tools to escape from the planet. The game has a day and night cycle, which will affect the ocean and game play at different times and three game modes, as described below: #'Freedom mode' has hunger and thirst disabled. #'Hardcore mode' allows the player to play through the game as normal, but if they die, they will not respawn. #'Creative Mode' has all core needs (hunger, thirst, health and oxygen) are disabled, every crafting blueprint becomes available, nothing needs to be crafted and the vehicles do not require energy or become damaged. Series background Jacksepticeye gained early access to the game in 2015 since other people asked him to play it. He did so, making 22 videos of the early access before returning in December 2016 until May 2017 where the game was updated further. Jack played the full release of the game starting January 17th 2018. He read out a message from the developers in that very video, saying that if it wasn't for him and the viewers to boost the popularity of Subnautica, they would have gone out of business. His name was shown in the "Special Thanks" section of the game's credits, alongside Markiplier. Jack created videos on the full release once per day throughout January 2018. He finished the storyline on February 1st 2018 and had since created videos just exploring. He had decided to make the videos once every two days due to struggling with making the series daily. In episode 30 of the full release, Jack revealed that he will put the series on hold due to finding a lack of things to do in game. Episodes #DAMN NATURE YOU SCARY! #WHAT THE F**K ARE THOSE!? #DEEP SEA DIVING #SEAMOTH ADVENTURES! #BIG BOSS BASE #TIME STOPPER #HUGE SHIP EXPLOSION #INSIDE THE SHIP IS TERRIFYING #ISLAND BASE #MY OWN BAT CAVE! #MYSTERIOUS SIGNAL #FISH CANNON! #GO SALLY! FLY! #SPOOKY FLOATING ISLAND #SUBMARINE DOCK #SOLAR POWERED BASE #UNDERWATER APARTMENTS! #THE MOON POOL! #UNDERWATER SKYSCRAPERS! #DON'T FEAR THE REAPER #CREEPY UNDERWATER LOCATIONS #SUBRASSIC PARK #IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK #RESCUE ME! #SALLY'S BACK!! #THE SECRET PRECURSOR BASE #DID THAT THING JUST TELEPORT?? #THAT WAS MY ONLY ESCAPE! #INTO THE AURORA #UNDERWATER ISLANDS #ALL NEW POSSIBILITIES #THE DEEP DARK DEPTHS #SALLY FIRES TORPEDOES!! #SEA TREADERS #A NEW TERROR #SECRET ABANDONED BASE #THE LOST RIVER!! #JUMPING INTO THE VOID #THE SEA DRAGON LEVIATHAN #THE PRIMARY CONTAINMENT FACILITY #MOVING IS HARD #THE POWER OF SCIENCE #SWEET GLORIOUS H20 #THE SELF SUSTAINED MAN #SEA EMPEROR FINALLY IN THE GAME Full Release #SUBNAUTICA IS FINALLY RELEASED #SALLY'S BACK!! #SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE!! #I LOST SALLY!!! #RESCUE ISN'T COMING! #MARIA'S BACK!! #WHAT IS THAT!? #THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!! #WAY TOO DEEP! #HOW FAR CAN WE GO? #SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME! #THE DEEPEST BASE #SCARED OUT OF MY MIND! #I CURED THE DISEASE #BUILDING THE ROCKET #LEAVING THE PLANET #MY AWESOME NEW BASE #THE DEAD ZONE IS TERRIFYING #THE BEST CREATURE IN SUBNAUTICA #OPERATION: GIANT AQUARIUM #NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEM! #WHERE DID THEY COME FROM? #SUBNAUTICA IN VR! #DEEP DOWN DARK DEEP DOWN #BACK TO THE AURORA #SCANNING THE BIG BOYS! #THE DEATH OF SALLY! #KILLING A REAPER! #CAN YOU KILL A SEA DRAGON!? #THERE'S MORE OF THEM!? #SALT BALL! Category:Video Games Category:2015 Games Category:2016 Games Category:2017 Games Category:Series Category:Subnautica Category:2018 Games